Russia the Homunculi?
by UndyingSins
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are in charge of guarding a meeting for the Allied Forces, but what happens when they run into a familiar purple-eyed country?  One-shot


**/AN**

**More Boredom. I should probably be working on my RomaHeta Ita-chan cosplay but I need to find some gold thread before I can finish…**

**Oh, and if you didn't realize this, Amestris is basically an alternate version of Germany. That's why Ed and Al get referred to as Germans a lot in this fanfic. Makes sense, don't it? Post Count of Shamballa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! And I am not to be held responsible for the Homunculi from Hetalia that are seen. /cough**

**AN/**

Edward needed to figure out how this happened. It's been a few years since the Shamballa incident in Germany, and somehow Alphonse and his goal had changed from finding the uranium bomb that came through the Gate to serving in another military. More specifically, America's military.

No, it was simple when he thought about it. They learned that the uranium bomb had already been dismantled and being used for something else – something he didn't want to know about. During their chase to find it, Alphonse and Edward had sailed across the ocean to America on what was apparently a false lead. Now it was World War II, and everyone was getting grafted into the military.

Edward and Alphonse happened to land a special spot in the military that ensured they weren't sent overseas to fight. The job was guarding someone known as Alfred F. Jones. They got along well enough; it'd just help if Alfred would stop eating hamburgers long enough to actually get to know them. This was also their first day guarding the representatives of the Allied countries – England, France, China, Russia, and America – from the Axis Powers. Edward didn't think that the Axis would be stupid enough to attempt attacking, though.

What neither of them realized was that they were actually guarding the countries personas, not representatives. They stood on either side of the door in full military gear with guns held pointed upwards and away from said door. England's representative and Alfred were already here.

"Hello," someone said walking up to them. Alphonse and Edward looked and nearly freaked. This person had purple eyes – one of the signs of a Homunculus. "Oh, you need identification, da?" The supposed-homunculus pulled out a card and showed it to them. The card stated this person was the representative for Russia.

"Go on in," Edward said once he finished checking the card.

Once the duo was sure they were alone, Alphonse whispered, "That guy had purple eyes! Is he-"

"I don't think so," Edward answered. "I highly doubt it, actually. Don't forget there was that guy for the Axis' side that gave us the information saying we should come over here when we were looking for the uranium bomb."

"Oh, yea. He had red eyes and white hair," Alphonse mused. "Those are the signs of an Ishbalan, but apparently here that just means your albino."

Edward nodded. "We can't jump to anymore conclusions."

Alphonse didn't get the chance to reply with another representative, who was apparently here for France, walking up. They let him pass without trouble.

Just as the meaning started, the last representative showed. "Ai ya! I was cooking dinner and completely forgot, but I'm not sorry," China's representative said as he burst through the door.

"Just take your seat Wang Yao," Alfred told him. Wang Yao sat down and Alfred motioned for Alphonse and Edward to walk in and close the door behind them.

"Geez, with those two guards you make it seem like we're prisoners," England's representative stated, staring at the two.

Alfred said, "Believe me, Arthur, I didn't ask for them. Besides, my boss said that they'd prove to be valuable assets."

"Well, that much has been proven with their accent," France's representative stated.

_Accent?_ Edward and Alphonse asked themselves. It was true they had to learn English to actually talk to anyone in America, but they never realized anything about an accent.

"Yea, and besides, they're really nice," Alfred promised.

Alphonse smiled in reply, but quickly fell back into the normal posture soldiers were supposed to have. Edward, having more discipline in the matter, was able to have an easier time suppressing the sudden feeling of pride that came with the praise.

"Yea, but that makes me wonder if they're spies for Germany," England's representative, Arthur, looked at them suspiciously. "Why German guards?"

"Ai ya, can we just start the meeting already?" Wang Yao complained.

Russia's representative, whose name remained unknown, nodded. "I've got other things to take care of back home."

"You mean like that pretty little sister of yours, Ivan?" France's representative asked.

The air in the room changed, and an evil look came over Ivan's face. "Are you hitting on Natalya?" he asked, hissing 'kol' repeatedly.

Everyone rushed to assure Ivan that France's representative, who was apparently called Francis, wasn't hitting on either of his siblings.

Alphonse and Edward looked at each other, not sure what that episode with Ivan meant, or what the reason everyone else was rushing to save Francis' ass was.

_Maybe he really is a Homunculus, _Edward mused. But he knew better than to ask outright. If he could get Ivan to show him an Ouroboros mark, that would be enough proof.

Alphonse seemed to be thinking something similar, but the rest of the meeting passed without incident. The duo left with Alfred, who promptly started 'snacking' on hamburgers again. When they left Alfred at his house, Alphonse greeted Alfred's kitty and played with him a little bit while Edward analyzed the success of the meeting to Alfred. Edward also mentioned Ivan's eye color, but didn't mention why they caught him as interesting or what it meant.

Alfred nodded. "I'm not surprised Ivan's eye color caught you off guard. First time I saw him, his eye color struck me as strange. But I can tell you that they're completely natural."

"That's what I thought," Edward said, nodding. He finished analyzing the meeting, overall calling it a step forward from a few hours before. He never mentioned how big or, rather, small of a step forward it was.

Alphonse came in carrying America-cat. America-cat appeared to have eaten and was sleeping at the moment. Alphonse sat down next to his older brother, setting America-cat down on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what was the problem with Ivan at the start of the meeting?" Alphonse asked, not sure how to properly phrase it.

Alfred stated, "He's violate. If there's anyone you don't want to get mad, it's him."

"Why?" Edward asked. This was their chance to find out the truth!

"He'll come after you with a bloody pipe," Alfred told them. "It's happened before."

Edward clearly appeared to be disappointed, but Alphonse nodded. "Bloody?"

"From past victims. I don't know why he never cleans it," Alfred said.

The two brothers nodded and excused themselves to go home for the night. Once they were back inside the apartment, Alphonse told Edward, "Well, he's not a Homunculus."

"Or he's just very good at hiding the fact he is," Edward replied.

"Brother," Alphonse sighed. "Let's just take Alfred's word for what it was."

Edward agreed, but the expression on his face revealed differently.

Years later during the start of the Cold War, Edward would be found in the streets beaten to death with blood pouring all over his body. The verdict was that he was beaten to death with a club, but they never found the killer.

**/AN**

**Nekotalia reference! It seems kinda obvious Alfred would have a kitty called America-cat. Add Alphonse into the mix and, well, you've got some very happy people. XD**

**Such a cruel ending for Edward. rofl That's why you never want to try spying on Russia. He will find out and he ****WILL**** kill you. End of story. And I loved writing the part where it seemed like France was hitting on Belarus, but let's face it, he'd hit on anyone given the chance. And it's not like Belarus returns his feelings. (No, I'm not pro FrancexBelarus)**

**And no, Russia's not really a Homunculus. I just randomly noticed he had purple eyes one day and thought about Homunculi and how they had purple eyes.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
